Violated
by Mini Pillow
Summary: Luffy is captured and stolen away from the Straw Hat crew. Will Zoro and Sanji be able to save him? Warning: Rape and sexual content. ZoroxLuffy, SanjixLuffy.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own one piece. I don't own these friggin dumbass characters either.**

**Zoro: DUMBASS!? What did you say, huh, woman?**

**-clamps hand over Zoro's mouth- Let me correct that biased statement. ****I don't own any of the characters in One Piece but if I did I would make it 18+...**

**Sanji: -cuts in- Ah, Noelle-swan! 18+!? -drools with heart shaped eyes-**

**18+ YAOI. Yaoi, okay? Yaoi. Anyhow, this story takes place in somewhere in the New World, but this island is entirely made up, and I can't find a suitable time frame so... let's say it's before the collab of Trafalgar Law and Luffy. **

* * *

"Luffy! Luffy, where are you!"

"Luffy!"

"Captain-san!"

"Luffy, I've made meat!"

The Straw Hat crew frantically scoured the island for their captain who had been gone for one whole week. He would get lost but then he would somehow find his way back.

Something was certainly not right.

Last week they'd docked on the side of the island. It was inhabited, all right. The streets were so crowded and busy no one even noticed that the Straw Hat Pirates were walking around.

Zoro, with his absolutely terrible sense of direction, was not allowed to walk alone. Since Nami and the others all had something to buy, they had no choice but to leave Luffy with Zoro.

During their walk on the streets, they suddenly met a strange man in a black cloak. Originally Zoro took no notice of him and continued walking, but Luffy tipped his straw hat and had that serious look on his face.

"You go first, Zoro." Luffy turned around and followed the strange man.

Of course, since Luffy was quite dependable in fights and stuff, Zoro knew that nothing bad could possibly happen to him.

Or so he thought.

"Idiot marimo!" Sanji threw a series of kicks at Zoro, chewing on his cigarette with an irritated and worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry! I really am!" yelled Zoro, dodging most of them when Sanji threw his ultimate kick at his stomach. Zoro choked and gagged as he got thrown across ground.

"Shitty marimo, didn't even defend himself." Sanji blew out a chain of smoke. "You do seem guilty enough."

"Oh my god! You two stop it, this is not the time for minor arguments!" Nami said with a nervous edge to her voice. "This is bad, really bad. I don't know what's happened to Luffy, but we have to find him fast. The Log Pose should be set in a few days, and we can't afford to waste time here!"

"W-W-What if Luffy got caught by somebody," stammered Usopp, his teeth chattering. "And is now being held hostage?"

"But Captain-san is strong, is he not?" Robin, even with her usual calmness, wavered a little when she said this.

"Luffy..." Chopper said worriedly.

"Don't worry, everyone, as Robin said, our captain is superrrr strong!" said Franky, but even his grin looked a bit uncertain.

"Yes, I agree," said Brook, nodding.

"What was the amount of pocket money I gave him?" Nami gasped. "Judging by his appetite, he can't have survived a week with a hundred beli!"

"Oh shit!" Zoro reached into his pocket. "His pocket money is still with me. He gave it to me for safekeeping."

The whole crew said nothing, and suddenly there was chaos.

"No money to eat!" yelled Chopper and Usopp, running around in anxiety.

"Oh dear." Robin mused. "Will our captain survive?"

Zoro's mouth pulled into a tight, grim line as he looked at the bag of coins in his hand. Luffy, please be okay. Please.

"I'll try the back alley," he said, and took off, ignoring the yells and screams behind him.

Well, that's the problem. He got lost. "Oh damn it!" he cursed, and tried the other way. He couldn't possibly afford to get lost when he so desperately needed to find his captain.

He seized to a halt as he heard a few voices, and slid behind a wall to eavesdrop.

"Yeah, the boy they caught last week was a pretty cute one. I heard he was a pirate."

"A pirate? At his age?"

"Unbelievable, right? Teens these days. He was shouting so loudly that he wanted to be a Pirate King too. A foolish dream it was."

Zoro cringed. They must be talking about Luffy.

"Oh damn it. It's the end of our break. We should hurry to boss before he starts punishing us."

The two hurried out and Zoro followed their footsteps. They then took a right turn into another back alley and entered a door.

Zoro cautiously opened the door and heard strange sounds. Moaning sounds. As if the person was... He couldn't quite pinpoint it down, it sounded like the person was kind of having pain mixed with pleasure.

He crept up the steps and choked down a scream. Luffy was there, chest exposed to a bunch of groping men. A moan escaped Luffy's lips and a man had his hands all over his body, while another bit on his nipple.

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. His mind was full of dirty thoughts, seeing Luffy so vulnerable and open. He clenched his teeth and saw Luffy's hands were cuffed, and thought that perhaps they were made of kairouseki.

I have to get him out of here, he thought. He couldn't stand the sight of Luffy being touched by other men. It made his heart throb with pain.

"W-What are you doing!?" Luffy suddenly yelled. Zoro jumped and peered over the edge. One of the men unzipped Luffy's pants and caressed his length.

"Be a good boy," the man said with a gruff voice. Luffy arched his back and let out a helpless sound as the man took the hardened member in his mouth.  
Fuck. He couldn't stop shaking. I have to do this quick, because if I don't... His thoughts trailed off as he saw Luffy's small frail body get violated. "I'll never forgive myself," he hissed out loud.

"Who's there?" A man shouted. The others all stopped what they were doing and took out guns. "You, step out-"

Zoro took care of them in the blink of an eye.

"Luffy, let's go!"

When he felt that Luffy didn't budge at all, he looked back. Luffy was panting and looked like he had all the energy drained out of him. Right, the kairouseki cuffs.

"If you want to get the key back," said one of the beaten men, struggling to get up. "You'd have to go through our boss. He's extremely strong."

Zoro snatched his collar and bared his teeth at him. "Where. Is. He."

"You'll meet him...when you come here...tomorrow... at two."

Zoro cut off the chains and carried Luffy in bridal style. "I'll meet your boss tomorrow. Tell him that." He gave one last kick at the beaten man and left.

* * *

**Zoro: How dare you do this to Luffy! You made him show his naked body!**

**Bloody hell, he'll be showing his naked body to you in the next few chapters, and I'm starting to think I should cut those scenes because you're having a terrible nosebleed right now.**

**Usopp: -hands tissue over to Zoro- Here you go.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your support for the first chappie. Sorry for the late update.**

**Luffy: Thought you were gone. Want meat?**

**No thanks. Ask Zoro. Oh wait, Sanji made that? I might have some.**

**Sanji: I've prepared enough for you, Noelle-swan! Please enjoy some with us!**

**Your food are really delicious. Thanks. I love them. **

**Sanji: Hearing a compliment from you is such a-**

**Shh. Let's start. And prepare the meat. And wine. And popcorn.**

* * *

"Damn these kairouseki cuffs!" growled Zoro. "Isn't there some way we can get rid of them without the key? I can only get them tomorrow!"

"Franky, can't you try blasting them off?" said Sanji, irritated.

"Do you want him to die?" screamed Chopper before Franky could reply. "The impact will send him flying. I'll get him a towel first." Chopper ran off.

"I'll try picking the lock, but I'm not sure if it'll work or not." Usopp took out a screwdriver and a few tools from his kit.

"Poor captain," said Robin, brushing the hair away from Luffy's face. "He looks so weak I can barely recognize him."

"Will he be okay?" asked Brook, kneeling next to the captain.

"Geez, this guy," Franky shook his head worriedly. "Can't take your eyes of him for a second. Let's hope he gets well superrr fast."

They all looked at the panting Luffy, sweat trickling down his cheeks as if he were in pain. Perhaps he was. His face was pale and sickly, his hair damp with sweat, eyes squeezed shut and body trembling.

Zoro knelt down and put a hand over his forehead. "Luffy..." He said softly. "Get well soon." He took the towel from Chopper, wet it and placed it carefully on Luffy's head.

* * *

Luffy woke up in a start, panting and drenched with sweat.

"Luffy, stay down, you need to rest-"

Luffy buried his head against Zoro's chest.

"Luffy?" Zoro hesitantly placed a hand on his hair, and gently stroked the raven haired boy. "Is something the matter? You look terrible."

To Zoro's surprise, Luffy let out a sob. Zoro's gritted his teeth. Whoever had... Touched him must've done him great damage. It pained him to see Luffy cry so helplessly. It was a thing that rarely happened, as a man's tears were not easily shed.

"It's okay," purred Zoro, brushing his back with soothing movements. "You're fine with me."

Luffy suddenly jumped and backed off. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have... Well. Uh." A slight blush formed on his cheeks and Zoro gulped. He didn't know Luffy could look so incredibly cute when he blushed.

Luffy's stomach growled. "Where's the food? Oh, and meat, meat!" He jumped up and down in enthusiasm, despite still having the kairouseki cuffs around his wrists. Zoro sighed. Must've been his imagination.

"Sanji's in the kitchen, see if he can prepare something for you. You've been out for hours."

"Meat!" Luffy's shout echoed through the corridor as he ran for the kitchen.

Chopper poked his head out. He gasped and smiled. "Everyone, Luffy's okay!"

The others smiled and knew exactly where to find him.

"Dis ish fery good hanji," said Luffy, chewing on his food.

"I don't understand your language, you little brat. Don't speak with your mouth full." But even Sanji was soft with him today. The crew was glad to see their captain up and alive.

Zoro yawned and sat at the dining table. All eyes turned to him. (well, except Luffy's, who was busy tearing into his meat)

"Ara, look who's here," said Robin, her mischievous grin once again spreading across her pretty face.

"I'm not crying because I'm moved, you bastards!" wailed Franky.

"Eh? What? What am I missing?" said Luffy after swallowing his whole chunk of meat.

"Hehehehehe," Nami's eyes sparkled. "You have a very loyal first mate indeed."

"This calls for some music! My heart tells me so... But I have no heart! Yohohoho!" Brook danced around and Luffy laughed at his joke.

Usopp covered his eyes. "What an unholy relationship! No, I can't look, can't look." He backed away dramatically from the table, pulling Chopper with him.

"Why's it unholy?" said Chopper innocently. "They suit each other, don't they?"

Zoro choked on his booze. "Chopper!" he yelled, clamping a hand over the reindeer's mouth.

"I don't get it." Luffy frowned. "Tell me, tell me!"

Sanji gave him another plate of steaming meat and gently bonked his head. "You'll know later on."

"But this sure is a problem," mused Robin. "In an hour swordsman-san has to go meet this man... If he's strong enough to overpower Luffy, don't you think it'll be quite a risk to go there by yourself?"

"The shitty marimo will get lost," said Sanji, blowing smoke from his cigarette. "I'll go with him, Robin-chan, so rest assured."

Luffy suddenly slammed a fist on the table. He was shaking so badly the crew members looked at him worriedly.

"Luffy, what's the matter?"

"Zoro and Sanji..." He had a terrified look in his eyes. "You two aren't... Going to see him, are you?"

"You mean the guy who kidnapped you? Yeah." Sanji shrugged. "It's no big deal. You can count on us-"

"No! Don't go!" Luffy's voice shook. Sanji dropped his cigarette in shock. Never had he seen Luffy so shaken about an enemy. He was always the one most eager to go into dangerous places and challenge the most dangerous people. Just who exactly was this man?

Zoro only crossed his arms and said nothing. Rage and jealousy was blinding him already. He didn't tell the rest of the crew what the man did to Luffy, because it would affect his reputation badly. Luffy wouldn't want that.

"You can't, he'll... Do that to you too..." Luffy held his head, panting, and closed his eyes. "Don't go. Please."

"But Luffy! You know what he did to you!" Zoro said, unable to take it anymore.

"Actually this moss head hasn't told us anything about what the guy did to you," said Sanji, eyeing them both carefully. Luffy lowered his head and Zoro sucked in a deep breath.

"I won't say."

"You bastard-" Sanji was ready to knock him out with his leg, only to be stopped by Luffy.

"He didn't say anything because he knew it'd wreck my pride. It's something that...can't be seen under the light."

Nami and Robin's eyes widened. Franky stopped working on his machines while Usopp, Chopper and Brook's jaws dropped. Sanji lit another cigarette and exhaled.

Zoro sighed. "Now there you have it. What do you want me to do? We have to get rid of these kairouseki cuffs, or not you won't be able to do anything."

"I... Will go back."

"What!?" The whole crew shouted.

"I must. Zoro and Sanji can't go. You two are very important to me." Luffy turned to the others. "And so are you all. So I'll go."

"But Luffy-" Nami whined in protest, only to be stopped by Robin, who shook her head.

"You guys are my important nakama. I won't let him hurt you... Like he hurt me." He put on his straw hat. "I'll go there alone."

* * *

**The end. For the second chap.**

**Zoro: Such a disappointment...**

**Because you didn't get to see Luffy nude?**

**Zoro: *blushes* What the fuck? NO, you devil**

**Okay. You sure?**

**Zoro: *unsheathes swords***

**Gotcha. Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, thank you for your continuous support, and I love you all wholeheartedly. Thank you again. I am sorry that I cannot reply to your reviews one by one, my schoolwork is piling, there's loads of homework, and I have this need of getting good grades this year.**

**Zoro: Yeah, don't mind the nerd.**

**I am ****_trying very hard_**** to be a nerd, Zoro, thank you for the half compliment. **

**Luffy: -wrinkles nose- ew the wrench of books everywhere, you should invite Sanji over to cook meat so the aroma would fill your room.**

**Holy fuck Robin what have you been feeding him?**

**Robin: Hm? He just fumbled through your home economics stuff and decided to be smart for one day to impress Zoro. **

**Luffy: No! **

**Nami: Mm, they're blushing. Everyone, in your places! Let's get the cameras rolling in three, two, one-**

* * *

**"**We need to follow Luffy."

"Like hell I would let that idiot of a captain go kill himself!" grunted Sanji, gritting his teeth.

"I'm glad you think that. Ready to kick some butt, curly brow?" said Zoro, polishing his swords and fastening the bandana on his head.

"Probably more ready than you are, bastard Marimo." Sanji flicked the knife up and caught it, then grabbed a towel to wipe the already shiny surface. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

The crew grinned.

"The enemy's head, please," was Robin's answer, and the crew met with sinister silence as the cook and the swordsman headed out for some wicked spy business.

Their captain had been hurt, and there's nothing the crew wants more than a tasty revenge.

* * *

"He disappeared into the alley."

"How come he knows where he's going? This place is hella huge," complained Zoro.

"That's cos you've got the worst sense of direction in humanity, moss head." Sanji blew out a puff of smoke in his face. "If not for me youd'd probably be lost by now."

Zoro's temper flared. "Take that back, you shitty excuse of a cook."

"What did you sa-"

The two broke off their argument as they heard a click. Luffy was entering the room.

"Hurry, let's rush inside. Yeah?"

"When did I ever need you to tell me what to do, shit cook?"

The two strong men strolled into the place without warning and choked.

"Gas bomb!"

"I know! And not just any type of gas that blocks your eyesight, it's the type thaf puts you to sleep! Cover your mouth and nose with your bandana or something, Marimo!"

Too late.

The green haired swordsman fell down unconscious, and even the cook felt his consciousness slip away slowly from his hands.

* * *

"Oi, wake up."

Sanji sat up groggily and found himself in chains. The man who had woke him up earlier was also in chains next to him. The two struggled for freedom but failed.

"Oh." Zoro gave Sanji a sharp look. "Luffy. Where is he."

"The hell?" Sanji looked around. Luffy wasn't chained there with them. Where on earth could he be? Could he have been brought to another room? The thought made them uneasy.

Then they heard the rattling of keys and straightened up, ready to face anything. The door swung open, and in came...

Crocodile.

He was carrying an unconscious, frail Luffy in his hands, sleeping peacefully under the spell of sea stones wrapped around his wrists.

"You cheeky asshole, what have you done to Luffy!" yelled Zoro, going as far as the chains would allow. The metal clawed at his wrists and caused them to bleed, but he did not care. Not one bit. His beloved captain was there, fragile as a feather, in another man's arms.

And god knows what he will do to him.

The despicable laughter came out from the bottom of Crocodile's throat. "Long time no see, swordsman. Oh, and the blonde cook. A wonderful duo. I wonder if you two have noticed how cute your captain is when he is submissive?" Crocodile chuckled and traced the outline of Luffy's jaw, causing them both to widen their eyes in fear fr their captain. "Oh, and his moans just turn me on."

Zoro growled, while Sanji threw Crocodile the strongest look of detest he could manage.

"You're twisted," spat Sanji. "Does it ever occur to you that Luffy is a guy?"

"Oh, but he is a cute little pet that will turn men from straight to gay. Shall I show you his beautiful charm?" Crocodile's lips formed a maniac smile. "Enjoy the show."

With that, he lets go and the crew mates gave a loud yelp as the limp body fell to the ground in a thump. Cries of "Luffy" rang in the room.

To their utter relief, Luffy started to move and rub his eyes. "Sanji? Zoro? I judt had this really bad dream..." He froze. "C-Crocodile."

"Hello, my sweet pet."

Sanji and Zoro saw Luffy's face contorted, screaming at them to sprint for the door after somhow nreaking off the they were unable to. They watched in horror as Crocodile took off his belt.

"Do you want your lovely teammates dead, my dear pet?"

Luffy, petrified, shook his head.

"Then take off your clothes as seducticely as you can, like last time."

Luffy looked at the cook and the swordsman, his face pleading them not to look. But Sanji and Zoro left their eyes open, awaiting the worst of horrors.

Luffy slid off his red vest and licked his lips, crawling over to Crocodile. Zoro and Sanji were caught dumbstruck at the movement. Was that.. was that really Luffy?

Their captain's hands ran to touch himself, sliding over the delicate collarbone and down the toned chest, and then the X-shaped scar and downwards...

He started taking off the pants slowly, letting it slide over the smooth flesh and gently brushing off the fabric that clung to his skin because of sweat. All was left was his undergarnment and Crocodile pulled him up do that he was no longer on his fours anymore.

"Show them that you're mine," whispered Crocodile. Luffy was in tears, shaking his head, but Crocodile smashed their lips against each other despite Luffy's reluctance. Sanji and Zoro yelled for Crocodile to stop and tried to scream out negotiations but Crocodile continued to allow Luffy to pleasure himself. He reached down to grasp Luffy's manhood and Luffy gasped loud enough for his chained nakama to hear.

"Do you hear that," Crocodile snarled. "That's your captain. Hopeless under the spell of kairouseki. Do you hear his breathless pleading that leave his mouth for me to stop? Oh, it sounds wonderful."

He used two fingers to pry open Luffy's mouth and stuck them in. Luffy sucked helplessly, a trickle of saliva running down his chin as he gagged when Crocodile stuck them down his throat.

"Stop, you asshole! Stop it! I'll be in his place! I'll do anything!" Sanji cried, closing his eyes.

"Don't touch Luffy! Stop! Please..." A man's tears were hard to shed, yet one started to roll down with the depserate swordsman's cries. "Please, let our captain go..."

"And let you enjoy him?" Crocodile smirked, pulling out the saliva coated fingers with a 'pop'. "Watch this, and I will let him go."

Sanji bit his lip so hard he tasted blood on his lips.

* * *

_"Sanji, join my crew!"_

_"No way, I have to stay here and help out with that shitty old man." Sanji let out a puff of smoke. "And I have a dream to fulfill."_

_Luffy grinned. "What's your dream?"_

_"To find all blue!" Sanji turned and waited for the raven haired boy's laughter. He waited. But nothing came other than the big, goofy smile on the younger's lips._

_"Then let's set sail and pursue our_ dreams!"

* * *

Zoro remembered their strange first encounter as another as he squeezed his eyes shut to shut down the whimpers his captain made. His eyes threatened to mourn for Luffy as he felt the wetness glide down his cheeks.

_"WOW! I would've gotten away by now if I were you!" said Luffy, laughing. "You aren't really that strong, are you?"_

_"Luffy!" screamed Coby. "Don't laugh at him. He's Pirate Hunter Zoro! His wretched name rings through the sea!"_

_"Ooh, so you are strong afterall?" _

_"Shut up." Zoro put on the most evil look he can manage to scare them away before they get into trouble with the Marines. "I am only betting on how many days Icaan manage being tied up."_

_"Eh? Anyways, if I get you out of here, will you join my crew?"_

_"Join your crew?" Zoro snorted. "Anyways, I need my swords. And I have my own goal to fulfill."_

_"What is it?" Luffy cocked his head curiously._

_"To become the greatest swordsman in the world."_

_To his surprise, the raven boy grinned, not in a mocking way, but in a way that showed perfect approval towards the other. "That would be brilliant, since I'm going to become the Pirate King!"_

_"Hah!?"_

_"So, if I get your swords, can you join my crew?"_

_Zoro sighed reluctantly. "Fine, fine, just-"_

_He was already gone. Zoro simply stared at him, wondering if he could manage with so many Marines on guard. _

_But he brought all three of the swords to him safely. _

_After the commotion with Axe Hand Morgan, he found out that Luffy had the potential to be the Pirate King. And he was going to stick with him._

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Crocodile let the exhausted body drop to the floor. He pulled up his pants and snickered, throwing three keys over to Luffy.

"When he wakes up, he can free you." Crocdile left with the slam of the door.

Zoro and Sanji crawled towards their captain in dread and fear. Their treasured captain. Violated in front of their eyes whike they could do absolutely nothing.

"I am so sorry, Luffy..." the swordsman sobbed for the first time in his life. The cook laid a hand on his shoulder and lowered his head.

_"The fucking bastard..."_ rasped Sanji, his nails digging into his very own flesh.

* * *

**Angsty enough or not? Because in the coming chapters...**

**Usopp: -sobs- ohhh**

**Robin: Author-san, you have such sadistic fantasies.**

**I didn't enjoy this chapter very much. You see how I skipped through Luffy's rape scene. It was sad. Actually, a little hint for what happens next.**

**Zoro: ... **

**Sorry Zoro. But Luffy becomes kind of suicidal afterwards. You will see. **

**Zoro: -mutters a chain of curses- I know I'm just part of this acting crew but this is taking it too far... how did you get Luffy to do it?**

**-points to Luffy who was happily chewing on his meat- Salary, duh.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wretched week. I'm gonna finish this chap.**

**Zoro: You have violin lessons in half an hour. **

**Well then, I will finish this in half an hour. **

**Zoro: Can you do it?**

**Just shut your trap swordsman and do something else like lifting some crazy weights or whatever cuz im not in a good mood right now. **

**Zoro: Fine, damn woman.**

* * *

Luffy woke up to the excruciating pain that dominated his lower parts. He groaned and bit on his lip, hugging his stomach with a contorted expression of pain. He gasped as he rolled over, the movement making a flash of red appear before him.

"Luffy! Are you alright?" A green haired man approached him, and without even focusing his vision, he knew it was Zoro, his first mate.

To Zoro's ultimate dread, the only reply he got was a "nnmh." The green haired swordsman rushed out the door and yelled for Sanji and Chopper. The three hurried towards the room where Luffy was panting and groaning in pain.

Chopper paled when he saw his struggling captain. "But... but I gave him the painkillers already. Extremely strong painkillers. You saw how he had lost consciousness immediately and rested there for a week. They were _that _strong. And I tested it on all of you and perfected the medicine. This is a _longlasting painkiller._ The medicine actually latches on the..."

When Sanji and Zoro gave him a blank look, he sighed. "Basically, this medicine only wears off when all the pain is gone. Of course, it might not really be physical pain. Maybe something struck him mentally in the brain and the brain sends out waves telling Luffy that he is actually in pain. Which is, um... very, very, very rare."

Zoro brushed the hair away from Luffy's face, and saw that the wide grin that was usually on his face was replaced by a mixed expression of fear, anger and pain.

Sanji was not smoking. He had not smoked in a week. Overwhelmed by the worry for his dear captain, he could not think straight the following days.

The Sunny was unbelievably quiet for the past week. There were several things they argued over, for example, whether to stay and fight Crocodile (Zoro and Sanji had fed them the excuse that Crocodile reappeared with some weird power and beat Luffy to the floor till he could stand no more)or to leave this wretched place and protect Luffy from more dangers.

* * *

_"I will not let that bastard off!" snarled Zoro. "I will find him and slice him into pieces! Minced meat! Whatsoever! He should burn in hell, that fucking piece of shit."_

_"Shut up!" Tears were brimming in Nami's eyes. "You selfish creature! What if Crocodile does something to you! You're the first mate! What do you think Luffy will do when he finds out you, the first mate, was gone? I will not feed him something so despairing right after his recovery!" Robin lent a shoulder to the sobbing orange-haired woman and rubbed her arms comfortingly._

_"I'm sorry Nami-san." Sanji looked up at the sky and exhaled, blond hair shadowing part of his face. He was exasperated. "I cannot leave this man alone. He did something unforgivable. Luffy is our captain, and I'm afraid this time he went overboard." His calm composture was lost when he remembered what happened and he kicked the wood next to him, causing the crew to jump. "Ah, fuck that asshole, he deserves a torture through hell."_

_Robin eyed the two suspiciously. "Is there something we should know?"_

_Zoro and Sanji exchanged glances, and the latter shifted uncomfortably at their sudden familiarity towards each other. Boy, the incident must have been serious._

_"No," they said in unison, after exchanging what seemed like private messages with their eyes._

_"Zoro. Sanji." Robin sat up and stared at them with dark eyes, prying every one of their little secrets. "You must tell us. This happened two times and I'm concerned, and so is Nami and the rest of us. We are a crew. We are one."_

_"Robin, you don't understand," said Sanji, for the first time not using any formalities. "This is something Luffy wouldn't want anyone to know. This will bring some serious damage to his ego."_

_Nami threw her arms up in the air in exasperation. "What? Well, fuck, I don't know what's making you two go all crazy about Luffy but what's more important is that we make sure that no one else in the crew gets hurt, do you understand?"_

_"I support them," said Usopp silently. Zoro and Sanji were delighted to hear a sound of support from one of their good friends. "Luffy is our captain. We should avenge him."_

_"Wha- this is not like you Usopp!"_

_"I'm sorry. But again. Luffy, is our captain."_

_"Goddamnit!" Nami turned towards the door and barged out. "I can't believe I'm with a bunch of freaks!"_

* * *

They hadn't talked much since then.

They missed the bright laughter that came from their captain's mouth, the constant fooling around, and the happiness they all shared on the ship.

Dinner missed its usual sound of laughter and foolish arguments. They just sat down and ate, while Sanji deeply decreased the amount of food due to Luffy's absence.

Zoro drank every night, and Sanji made no effort to please the women. Chopper stayed in his room to perfect the painkillers for Luffy and the two women spent their time on books, not exactly thankful for the silence on the ship. Brook started playing sad songs, and Franky and Usopp went to develop the weapons.

It hadn't been a joyous week.

Now that Luffy was awake, the whole crew rushed towards the room to see if their captain was okay. Everybody started to talk at once.

"Oh god Luffy are you okay?"

"Luffy, please take care of yourself okay? We all missed you! Even I, the great captain Usopp, needs support every now and then!"

"Ow! Feeling supaaaaa there, Luffy? Get well soon!"

"Luffy. Rest well."

Chopper held a finger to his lips. "He needs rest."

"Thank you, everyone." Luffy smiled weakly, a hand on his stomach. "I'll get better... and ace through the Grand Line."

The moment of hesitation was noticed by Zoro and Sanji. They peered at his sweat drenched face worriedly.

The latter just smiled and left, while Zoro and Sanji stayed.

"Ne, Zoro, Sanji. Can you take me to the deck?"

The request startled them. "Why?"

"Just wanted to sit on my prized seat," said Luffy, grinning.

The two exchanged glances and helped Luffy up, each on one of his sides, giving support by holding his arm. They both led him to the deck, where the front of the ship was, and allowed Luffy to lean on the railing for support.

"Thanks, I'll be fine here," said Luffy, grinning. "Go on and do your stuff, I just want to stay here a bit."

Sanji raised a brow. "Ya sure? I'll be cooking a big meal then, see you in the kitchen," he said, taking out a cigarette (the first in the week) and lit it up. He ran a hand through his hair. "Damn, how much I miss smoking." He sighed and shook his head, heading to the kitchen.

"Luffy, will you really be fine? Don't stay out too long, the wind-"

"Geez, you sound like an old woman Zoro."

Zoro grunted and rolled his eyes. "You make me go crazy, you know kid. Anyway, I'll be in the usual training room if you want me. Can you walk?"

"Ha! I'll just yell for you."

"Right." Zoro bit down a grin. "Have fun with Sunny then."

As soon as Zoro left, the smile left Luffy's face. _Slut, whore. Manwhore. _That might as well be what Sanji and Zoro are thinking. If news leaks out, these words will come to him again.

His image was shattered.

Crocodile had recorded the process of him raping Luffy and threatened for it to leak out if Luffy didn't do as he wanted. So Luffy had to act like a _slut _in front of Sanji and Zoro when Crocodile had captured him.

The excruciating pain of the memory made him shield his eyes in embarrassment, rage and discomfort. _No, no no. _

The truth was, he hadn't made Zoro and Sanji bring him here for enjoying the peaceful climate on the Sunny. No. There was another purpose.

He was unable to face the world.

Unable to face Shanks.

Unable to face his family.

Unable to face his crew.

Morbid intents filled his mind as he stared at the glimmering blue sea, inviting him out in the open. He stretched a hand and effortlessly stood on the white railings, succumbing to the invitations from the sea.

He fell.

* * *

**Oh, dear. **

**Zoro: I'm going through the reviews because I have absolutely nothing to say to your cruelty, author.**

**Alright, go ahead. **

**Zoro: From FindingThatDamnedOnePiece**

**Did I mention that your pen name is amazing? Anyway, here's the chappie, hope you enjoyed it (seeing how my readers tend to be sadistic) And thank you for your continuous support so far. You're amazing, your pen name is amazing, so I love you.**

**Zoro: Iany-chan. **

**Hey, thanks! I've updated, so please continue to support!**

**Zoro: This sadistic woman only updates when she receives encouraging reviews, so go ahead and please her. Though I admit she's hard to please.**

**That last line was redundant. And yes, reviews are appreciated, thank you my loves.**


End file.
